History of the chat
Whatsapp group back in early june of 2018, Rumanoharan added the original quartet to the group chat. Which consisted of _Mathi_kannan_, Portland_snapshots, Rumanoharan, And Evan W who sadly did not make it past this group chat. Matteo_polla was soon added as well and the group chat thrived. The whatsapp group shared talk and discussed summer plans with each other. The first major action of the chat was to organize a group to go watch the incredibles 2. This action failed miserably, as only half of the chat was able to go to the movie due to short notice planning. No other attempt was made to organize us again. The chat was stalled for a week or so until they discovered the image send option, and so began to share memes and other images they had in their camera rolls. The chat came to an abrupt end however, when Rumanoharan decided it was time to keep with the times and organize a new, instagram group chat. The first instagram group "Event planner era" The group chat originated when Rumanoharan broke away from the chat to form an instagram group. The reasoning behind this idea was that the current group was lame and limited and that a new instagram group would be more modern. The chat started out as another event planner, where they would plan out their new events. The chat only managed to program a single bowling event to where only rumanoharan went, along with some outside friends of course. The biggest thing to come out of this era was the arrival of Jack_talbott8 and ryanmonaghan16 who remain to this day central figures in the group, and the arrival of new and improved memes. Including . "The dark ages" The history of this segment is lost to the sands of time, who have eroded any reminder of this era. The group was no longer called Event Planner, yet was also not called it's later names either. One could speculate that the name was simply changed to group chat, or meme group. Yet nobody knows much about this dark period in late august to early september "Itachi fan club era" What started out as another joke name that would last maybe 2 days became the longest era in the group chat history, spanning well over a month of memes, lore, and drama. In this era we saw the rise of giphy, many instagram glitches, and even some new members, This era is most notable for late night posts, 50 notifications when you woke up the next morning, and The spread of newer, weirder memes like Thanos car and sans. Once during this era, there was a stream of Sans posting that lasted up to 100 messages. The name of the chat orginates from the shonen anime Naruto where theres a character named Itachi who yeets his clan into hell and kills everyone except his younger brother named sasuke (whos a prick). Itachi is celebrated for being an epic gamer in our chat The Great Chat Mutiny Signs of mutiny were always there. Rumanoharan and Jack_talbott8 would constantly leave the chat then ask for an invite back when the meme spam stopped. Besides these signs however, nothing major happened until Matteo_polla decided he had enough of the notifications and banded together with Rumanoharan and Jack_talbott8 to create a new group chat. Unfortunatley for them, _mathi_kannan_ and Portland_snapshots were able to infiltrate the chat and they turned it into Itachi fan club yet again. During the chaos of the mutiny, several new members were added, mainly Patricko.1 and Da_asian_lord. While the latter has yet to post anything in the months hes been in the chat, Patricko.1 has become a central figure and is arguably one of the big three of that chat, joining Portland_snapshots and _Mathi_kannan_ in holding that honor. In the aftermath of the mutiny the chat, the chat was glitched due to instagram not knowing how to properly run an app. A silence of 3 days fell the chat where no memes could be sent. When the final member of the original Itachi fan club left the group, the lore and history was lost to the sands of time, leaving behind the dark ages. Some of the knowledge was recovered, but it remains an uncomplete puzzle to this day. The second instagram group Itachi Fan Club 2.0 While the original group chat died, the era of Itachi fan club continued on, and would go on for much longer time. By now, mutinys were a thing of the past with the all new mute feature. The chat thrived once more and memes were being thrown left and right. The chat names changed a few times but none of them were official. Itachi Fan club could be described as the golden era of the chat, where staying up till 12 chatting wasnt a normal occurence, and conversations flowed with ease. That would soon change however. Itachi Hate club Itachi hate club had popped up a few times as one of the joke name changes, but it was never an official name until that day. When Portland_snapshots saw Itachi's character turn from cool as ice bad guy to mushy good guy who loved his brother. It made him sick to his stomach so he did what any good person would do and changed the name to Itach hate club. This official change didnt do much in terms of content, it did however change the tone of a few of the conversations that people would have. Itachi hate club has no noticable events and yet it still remains a crucial part of our history to this day, which shaped the chat into what it is today. Madara Gang Era This is where the chat took a turn for the worse. One night, The chat was renamed to madara gang. On that fateful night, it rose from the ashes of our stupidity. The group chat stayed up till 11 PM doing fortnite dances to XXXtentacion videos and in the chaos of that Portland_snapshots renamed the group to madara gang. The Era of Madara gang proved to be fruitful bringing in two new group chat members and a new practice. Real Tino Hours began from this, as well as the creation of goomba rock. The Madara era brought us Jaspererer1 and Anothertypicalmemepage, and although Anothertypicalmemepage has sadly been deleted, Jaspererer1 remains one to watch with lots of potential. Current era: Goomba Gang Era Like Itachi fan club, Goomba gang started out as a joke name only this time it was created by Jacktalbott8 instead of Portland_snapshots. Gommba gang is where Real Tino Hours began to flourish into a creative masterpiece instead of just and old image from the past. XXXtentacion songs are no longer the norm and the song pool is more diverse as a result. Goomba gang was created to honor goomba rock who as of late madara gang is now a canon character in the lore. Trivia *Madara is another character from the Anime Naruto. *Goomba rock is a rock Portland_snapshots found in mexico *While Patrick01 is considered a big three member, rumanoharan makes a case for himself to be included